Strawberry Ice Cream
by LemonsandLimes
Summary: Cat and Robbie go get some red velvet ice cream. An almost kiss occurs. What's going to happen next? Planned to be multi-chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

**Strawberry Ice Cream**

**Chapter 1: Strawberry Ice Cream**

**A/N**

Okay so I decided to go ahead with this idea. I like the couple too much and I've run out of Cabbie fics to read. So I hope you like it. Enjoy =]

….

"Hey Cat, why did you want to hang out again?" Robbie Shapiro asked his best friend and crush Cat Valentine as they were walking down the sidewalk toward town after school.

"I found this new ice cream shop, and I thought you could go with me. Everybody else said that they had other stuff to do, and I wanted you to come with me anyway." She said frowning as if she had done something wrong.

"Haha, I don't mind I was just wondering." Robbie laughed.

"Well then hurry up, I want to try some red velvet ice cream!" She said as she started pulling Robbie down the sidewalk faster.

"_All for red velvet, I should have known." _Robbie thought, laughing to himself.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Cat turned to him and asked.

"What?" Robbie asked?

"You just laughed for no reason."

"Oh, sorry Cat, I just thought it was funny how much you love strawberry." He said.

"_I can still taste it when I think of the stage kiss." _

"Why is that funny, I love strawberries!" She started jumping up and down at the thought. She then stopped moving and looked up at the sky and started staring at the clouds. After a few moments of silence, she exclaimed, "That one looks like a unicorn!"

"Weren't we going to get ice cream?" Robbie asked.

"Oh yeah! Hurry up Robbie!" Cat said running ahead of him. Robbie just laughed, while running to catch up. After about five minutes Cat tired out and continued walking.

"Hey, Robbie?" Cat asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah."

"Do you hate me for not going to Prome with you?"

"What? O-of course not! I could never hate you Cat!" Robbie spluttered. _"I just wish I had gotten to you first."_ "How could you think that?"

"I don't know, you were really upset that you thought I was fibbing." Cat said sadly.

"Cat, don't be sad. You know it's happened to me before. I was upset because I thought that you just said you had a date so you wouldn't have to go with me."

"But you know I wouldn't do that. Besides I said I would have gone with you, I just couldn't because I was going with Tug." Cat sighed. Robbie, meanwhile, just scratched the back of his head.

"I know, I shouldn't have doubted you, I mean—"

"OH! Look, Robbie, we're here!" Cat cut him off.

"Hmm? I guess so." Robbie sighed. _"I just wish I could tell her how much I care for her."_ After walking through the doors and waiting in line Cat ordered two red velvet ice cream cones.

"What, I don't get to pick which one I want?" Robbie asked jokingly.

"Hmm…Nope!" Cat laughed. The duo walked off to a secluded corner of the shop and sat down to eat their treat.

"You know, I really think I'm starting to love red velvet." Robbie said.

"Really? I knew you would, it's so good!" Cat exclaimed.

"Cat you've got ice cream on your lip." Robbie laughed. After a few moments of Cat comically trying to lick it off of her lower lip, Robbie said, "Here let me get it." Robbie picked up a napkin and leaned across the table to wipe off the ice cream. _"Man, she's so beautiful. Now's my chance! I could just lean in and kiss her, sweep her off of her feet."_ And Robbie did just that. Instead of lifting the napkin to her face, he just continued to lean forward. Cat's eyes started to close as she leaned closer as well…that is until a familiar voice yelled to them from across the room.

"Hey! Cat, Robbie, where are you guys." Shouted Beck from the front of the store. _"Why did you have to walk in Beck? Just a few more seconds, that's all I needed." _Robbie quickly used the previously forgotten napkin to wipe the ice cream away and jumped back into his seat across from Cat. Beck and the rest of the gang, having noticed where they were sitting, walked over and sat down with them.

"Hey guys, sorry we showed up without saying." Tori said. "Turns out we weren't that busy after all, so we all decided to meet you two out here."

"H-hey, don't worry about it. I have to get going anyway, I've gotta go get some homework done." Robbie said nervously, getting up to go. Cat looked up sadly, but Robbie was unable to see because he ran out the door so fast.

"What's wrong, Little Red?" Andre' asked.

"Oh, nothing. Did you know they had red velvet ice cream here?" Cat said changing the subject. _"If only they hadn't walked in…" _She thought.

…..

**A/N**

Hey, so you guys know that I love reviews. It lets me know if you like what I have going on in the story, so please review, flames and all. I also plan on making this chaptered, so I'm sorry about the short length. I plan on it building up and having a lot of shorter chapters, it's just easier for me to write that way. Anyways, thanks for reading guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strawberry Ice Cream**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N **

So I know that I haven't followed up on my idea of making this multi-chaptered, so here I am to fulfill that promise. I just hope you guys don't hate me too much. A bunch of stuff happened in my personal life, and frankly I lost a lot of hope towards love. So without further ado, let me dust off my keyboard and get down to this!

….

**Cat's POV**

"_If only they hadn't walked in..."_ Cat Valentine thought as she watched Robbie Shapiro run out the front door of the ice cream shop. _"I really thought he was going do kiss me."_

"So how about some ice cream, guys!" Andre exclaimed.

"Sounds great, you want some more, Cat? My treat." Said Beck

"No thanks, I think I'm going to walk home actually." Cat replied. _"Or go to the park and think about how I can convince Robbie to kiss me."_

"Alright then. Don't get too caught up thinking about Robbie." Tori smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Oh, come on? You really expect us not to notice? You're head over heels, Lil' Red." Andre supplied.

"Well...SO!" Cat exclaimed.

"There's nothing wrong, in fact we all saw this coming. Jeez it made me sick to watch." Jade said snidely.

"Jade!" Countered Beck.

"Well it's true!"

"Anyway, we want to help you." Said Tori.

"What if I don't want help?" Cat asked hurt flashing across her face. _"I can make him realize he loves me without them. I have to do it! I wonder if unicorns have this much trouble with boys."_

"Well we just want you to know we're here for you if you need it." Sighed Andre.

"Well I'll be fine! I'm going to get going now, bye guys!" Called Cat, mood swinging back to her bubbly self, as she walked out the door. After walking aimlessly for forty-five minutes she found herself in a small park away from the main part of LA.

"_So now how do I get Robbie to like me?" _Cat asked herself, _"I really thought he was going to kiss me too...Maybe I should make the first move. I know girls shouldn't do that but...Robbie's worth it!" _Just as she came out of her thoughts she noticed that she was near a small pond surrounded by a row of bushes and a few large trees. This isn't what caught her attention however. _"Is that ROBBIE!" _She mentally yelled.

Robbie was sitting at the base of one of the large trees skipping rocks across the lake. It looked like he was talking to himself. Cat made a dive behind the hedges, _"Why is he here! I know, I can sneak up to him and see if I can figure it out!"_ Carefully shuffling her way up to a bush about three feet away from Robbie, Cat settled herself down to spy on her crush.

"Man, if only I wasn't so shy!" Robbie berated himself. "I was so ready to kiss her! I should have just done it anyway...but I couldn't do that. I can't be selfish about her." Robbie sighed as he skipped a rock rather forcefully. It skipped once and then sank in a large splash. "I just wish she would notice me. I don't think she'll ever feel the same way about me as I feel about her."

Meanwhile Cat was laying under the bush shell shocked. _"How can he think I wouldn't like him? He's the most amazing guy ever!"_

"Maybe I should just give up on her...she deserves someone cooler, and more handsome than me anyway! I'm just the strange shy puppet-boy!" Robbie threw a large rock into the lake again with a splash.

"_Please don't Robbie! I don't know what I'd do if you stopped talking to me!"_

"I guess I'd better get home." Robbie sighed, dropping the rocks he had left and standing and walking away from the lake.

After a few minutes of soaking in the knowledge of what Robbie was thinking, Cat let out a sob. _"I can't let him give up on me, on a possibility of us being together. If he'd just realize that I wanted to be with him!"_ She continued sobbing for a few minutes before standing up. Cat walked to the base of the tree Robbie was sitting at and picked up one of the rocks he had dropped. _"I wonder how hard it is to skip these...Robbie seemed to be doing it pretty easily." _Cat threw the rock at the lake and watched it bounce twice. "Eeep!" She squealed in surprise and happiness. The last thought on Cat's mind before she left the park: _"This must be a good sign."_

…_._

**A/N**

Sorry again guys. Don't be too mad at me please, and be sure to leave a review if you liked or hated it. So on a side-note, I just saw on the interwebs that a certain someone confirmed that Cabbie will eventually happen on Victorious...Who else is excited?


	3. Chapter 3

**Strawberry Ice Cream**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N **

Figured since I went so long without making another chapter I'd post a second one at the same time. Enjoy!

….

**Robbie's POV**

"_What happened yesterday? Oh yeah, I remember. Me and Cat got ice cream at that new place. Then I almost kissed her. Good going Rob." _Robbie thought morosely. _"Oh well, guess I'd better get to school." _He then got up and went to the downstairs of his apartment. "I wish I didn't have to be here all alone. I miss you mom, dad." Robbie's parents had both died in a car crash in the previous year, and so he lived in an apartment that he rented with his inheritance. However he didn't feel that that needed to be public information. He'd deal with his problems his own way.

The rest of the day went by relatively normal fasion. Sikowitz being an estranged teacher, Jade being her normal abusive self, and Tori and Andre being friendly as usual. However, near the end of the day Robbie noticed that Cat had been quiet and was staring at him for most of their last class together. _"I wonder why she isn't being so bubbly?" _He thought to himself. After finally walking home, he checked his PearPhone to see that he had a text from said red-headed angel.

_'Hey would you come and hang out with me today, there's something I want to talk to you about' -Cat_

"_Hmm, what could this be about?" _

_'Sure, where do you want to meet cupcake?' -Robbie_

_'Hehe, I like it when you call me cupcake. How about you meet me at the ice cream shop and then we'll go somewhere fun!' -Cat_

_'Sure. Meet you there in 20 cupcake =)' -Robbie_

_'KK' -Cat_

Well at least she seems like she's more like her usual self." Robbie said to himself before walking out the door headed towards the ice cream shop.

….

**Cat's POV**

"_I hope he says he'll see me." _Thought Cat Valentine, after sending her text. _"I couldn't stop staring at him all day. I need to talk to him, tell him how I feel. Then maybe we'll fall in love and live in a cloud! I always thought clouds would feel really soft. Like a giraffe! Wait, I need to concentrate. He said to meet him at the shop in 20 minutes. Enough time to put on some make-up and get over there." _And Cat did just that.

On the walk over she tried to think of how to put her feelings into words that Robbie couldn't refuse. _"I don't think just coming out and saying it is right...If I know Robbie, he'll want to be the one to ask me out...and I don't know if I can get him to do it!" _She was so lost in thought she didn't realized where she was until she hit a warm wall. "Wha?" She gasped.

"Well is that how you greet the person you invited here?" She heard Robbie's voice say.

"Robbie!" Cat yelled and tackled him into a hug. "Thanks for coming on such short notice. I just wanted to hang out and talk and stuff!" Cat giggled.

"Well that's fine, a-anything for you sweetie." Robbie blushed.

"C'mon, I've got an idea as to what we can do!" Cat yelled pulling Robbie along by his hand.

"Hahaha, alright Cat, I'm coming"

After a forty-five minute walk in a comfortable silence aside from Cat's comments about unicorns and consistent giggling they arrived at the park that Cat had found Robbie in the previous day. Robbie just looked surprised, but didn't make any comment about it. Instead Cat just pulled him by the hand to the same lake as yesterday and sat him down beneath the tree he had been at.

"Can you teach me to skip rocks, Robbie?" Cat asked innocently.

"S-skip rocks?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to learn how. I thought you might know." Cat pouted. _"I'm sure he'll do it!"_

"Haha, alright." Robbie picked up a flat rock and tossed it, spinning towards the water. It bounced four times before it finally sank.

"Oh my gosh, Robbie! That was amazing!" Cat squealed.

"Well I guess. I do it a lot. I actually come here and skip rocks whenever I want to think about stuff. Me and my father used to do it, but he always called it, 'Poetic Fishing.' I always thought it was funny, and since then I've just done it to think about things."

"Hehe, 'poetic fishing.' It sounds better than 'skipping rocks' at least." Cat giggled while Robbie looked at the ground.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong wrong?"

"Don't worry about it cupcake. I'm fine." Robbie said as he looked up. He was smiling, but it didn't seem...real.

"_I just know something is bothering him. I gotta find out what! I gotta let him know that I like him too!" _Cat thought.

"Alright..."

"So you just gotta pick a slightly round, flat rock and toss it at the water. If you make it spin fast enough it just skips across the top." Robbie said demonstrating again, this time with five skips. "Why don't you try?"

"Like this?" Cat asked as she picked up a flat rock the size of a half-dollar.

"Perfect."

"_Just like you, Robbie. Gah, I gotta mess up so he'll come closer and help me!"_

"Now just give it a toss and..." Robbie instructed as Cat flopped it out of her hand and into the water with a splash.

"Awww! Robbie, come here and help me please!" Cat whined.

"Anything for you, cupcake." Robbie said, picking up a similar rock and walking over to her. "Now here, hold it like this." Robbie held the back of her hand and formed it around the rock.

"And then?" Cat whispered, looking up at Robbie standing behind her.

"W-well, you just..." Robbie said as he brought their hands back and snapped the rock out of their hands across the pond. It skipped six times and spun lazily across the water before finally sinking.

"Wow." Cat whispered again.

"Haha, yeah. It isn't that hard." Robbie said looking down at her. Cat just looked up at Robbie and looked him in the eyes.

"No, it isnt." She said breathlessly. The two just stared at one another for what seemed like eternity before finally Cat leaned up and pressed her lips to Robbies. _"Yes! Finally!" _After a few moments they broke the kiss and Robbie looked down shocked.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorr-"

"Don't be. I wanted you to. I've liked you for a while now Robbie. Ever since you wrote me that song. Do you remember? You came and cheered me up when we were all alone. I knew you were my best friend before then, but...I realized that I had liked you the whole time. I wanted to be with you, and I still do...That is if you want to." Cat rather hastily said.

"Cat...I don't know. I'm not the greatest guy in the world. You deserve someone better. Someone cooler, and better looking. I'm just the geeky puppet-boy." Robbie responded, rather downtrodden.

"Don't ever say that!" Cat exclaimed, "You are everything that I could ever want in a guy! You're very handsome, and you're so smart, and you'd never let anyone hurt me. You always ask how I feel and how I am and you're always the first to cheer me up. You somehow always know what to say to make me feel better! I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with!"

"Are you sure? I've got baggage, Cat. I'm not perfect. I could never be as amazing or beautiful as you." Robbie said.

"But that's okay, Robbie. We can get through anything together. And I don't want someone else. You're the one I like. You. I don't want anyone else. I've never felt like this about any other guy!" Cat started to sob, "Please Robbie. You mean so much to me, and I know I mean just as much to you!"

"I..." Robbie said, at a loss for words. "Absolutely, cupcake. If you really feel like that, of course. I could never say no to you."

"Really? Eeeep!" Cat squealed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Robbie and pulling him into a hug. Unfortunately this caused them to lose their balance and tumble into the pond. Cat just sat up laughing and turned to Robbie and hugged him while giving him a small kiss.

"Thank you, Robbie."

"For what, sweetie?"

"For making me as happy as you do." Said Cat. _"And for being exactly who I want in the world."_

…_._

**A/N**

Did you guys like? Am I being a little too fluffy? Ah, well I don't care. I thought it was a good, fluffy Cabbie moment. Anyways review, pm, flame, whatever. Hope you guys like it so far. I'm still going to write more, and hopefully I'll be more consistent this time around. See y'all next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Strawberry Ice Cream**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N **

Trying to keep up on my promise now. I actually have gotten into writing this story again. I've got a ton of ideas and stuff, so expect more!

….

**Robbie's POV**

"_So me and Cat are dating...This is like a dream come true! I keep pinching myself to see if I'll wake up!" _Thought Robbie as he sat awake in his apartment. _"But that also means she deserves to know about Mom and Dad. I can't hide something this important from her of all people. I'll have to make her promise not to tell anyone." _Robbie sighed. "I guess I'll text her tomorrow and bring her to the cemetery. Then we'll talk it over. After this Robbie simply slept till the next morning.

It wasn't until seven o'clock until Robbie awoke the next morning. "Ah, crap. If I don't hurry I'm gonna be late!" Robbie collected his things and then sprinted out of the door towards Hollywood Arts. Cat was waiting for him at his locker when he ran into the school.

"H-hey c-cupcake. Wh-what's up?" Robbie panted.

"Oh, not much. Just thought I'd give you a gift this morning." Cat giggled, leaning up towards Robbie and quickly giving him a chaste kiss.

"_I can't believe this is happening! Everybody's staring too!" _Robbie quickly responded by kissing her back and then pulling away and smiling softly. Cat just smiled back. "I wanted to know if you could hang out after school today?" he asked. "There's something...important we need to talk about. I promise it's nothing bad."

"Alright. Why don't you meet me at my house. Remember where it is, right?" Cat questioned.

"How could I forget? I just dropped you off there last night?"

"Good, I'll see you there around three then?"

"I'll be there cupcake." Robbie grinned as they both turned and Robbie led the way to their first class. It was just a general education, so they spent most of the class talking and avoiding the strange stares from their fellow students.

The most astonishing part of the school day was in Sikowitz's class, when he randomly shouted to the back of the room where Cat and Robbie had been sitting, "Robbie! Cat! It's about time!" and then continued to talk about how amazing the new coconut latte he had discovered was.

Lunchtime was another interesting moment. The gang didn't seem remotely surprised that Robbie and Cat were holding hands and smiling at one another.

"Just the sight of their mushy romance makes me want to barf." Jade said.

"Play nice, Jade." Beck responded.

"They're just sooo cute together!" Tori chimed in. No one disagreed at this.

Before he knew it, the end of the day had arrived and Robbie had to walk the ten minutes to Cat's house. Once he got there he walked up to the door and knocked three times. _"I hope she doesn't hate that I kept this from her." _

….

**Cat's POV**

"_I wonder what's up with Robbie...he seemed kind of down today. I hope he hasn't decided he really doesn't want to date me!" _Cat's thoughts were interrupted by three knocks coming from the front door. "Coming!" She yelled down the stairs from her room. "Mom, I'm going out with Robbie again tonight! I don't know when I'll be back!"

"Robbie! I can't believe you two finally got together!" Cat's mother laughed.

"MOM! How did you know!" Cat gasped.

"I know where you keep you're diary, dear."

"Oh. KK!"

"Don't worry about coming home late. I trust you not to do anything rash."

"Thanks Mom! I'll see you later!" Cat said as she dashed to the front door while thinking, _"Unless I can convince him to stay out all night with me! No, Robbie probably wouldn't do that. Phooey!" _She opened the door to the sight of her new found boyfriend. "Robbie!" Cat squealed as she jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Hahaha, hey cupcake! Mind if we get going already. It's gonna be a long day." Robbie laughed with a sad gleam in his eyes. The quickly left and Robbie led Cat away from her home.

"_Something's wrong. I should ask what's wrong, maybe I can help him with whatever's up!" _Cat thought before nervously asking, "Robbie, I know something's wrong. Will you tell me?"

"Don't worry yet Cat. I'll make sure you understand everything by tonight." Robbie sighed.

"_I think he really is thinking of breaking up with me! Wait, Robbie loves me, he's my best friend. He wouldn't be so weird about breaking up with me. It's something else."_

After walking past the park, where just yesterday they had finally become a couple, Cat notices a cemetery "Robbie?" She asked.

"You'll see. And then we can go back to my house and talk." He said. After this Cat lets Robbie lead her into the cemetery, down a path he's clearly walked many times before. Eventually he stops in front of one of the gravestones and kneels in front of hit. "Here, Cat." Robbie sighed.

"Here?" Cat looked down at the headstone and read:

_**Patrick M. Shapiro**_

_**1972-2011**_

_**Samantha P. Shapiro**_

_**1975-2011**_

_Loving people, and parents._

_They will be sorely missed._

"Robbie..." Cat just stared.

"Cat, please don't be mad! I know I should have said something, at least to you, but I didn't want anyone to worry. They left me everything except the house because of the mortgage, but I have an apartment now so I'm okay. I didn't want you all to stop caring about your acting and singing just because I was having problems." Robbie said quickly, holding back tears. "I'd understand if you didn't want to be with me after this, I did lie to you after all."

"_Robbie...you've been all alone for an entire year! I could've been here for you! Why do you think I'd want to break up with you for something out of your control?" _Cat thought before carefully saying, "Robbie?"

"Yeah?" Robbie said, eyes downcast.

"I'm not going to break up with you." Cat sat down next to Robbie and lifted his chin. "I'm not going to leave you alone. I can't believe you've been living by yourself for an entire year! It's okay now, I'm never going to leave your side." Cat soothed, pulling Robbie into a hug.

"B-but I lied to you! And everybody else! I don't deserve you!" Robbie countered.

"Stop! You're everything that I've ever wanted in a guy, Robbie! Yes, I'm upset you didn't say something sooner, but only because I could've been here for you sooner! Now we just need to tell everyone else, and then we can all-"

"NO! Nobody else can know. I don't want anyone aside from you worrying about me." Robbie interrupted.

"_I guess that's better than nothing for now." _Thought Cat. "Fine. Now lets go back to your...apartment?" Cat said softly.

"Ah...alright." Robbie said slowly standing. The couple then left to walk the 5 fifty minutes back to Robbie's apartment.

"_I'd better text Mom and tell her I'm gonna have to stay with Robbie for a while."_

_'Hey Mom. I just found out some depressing news. Robbie's been living alone for the past year, his parents both died. He needs me now. Is it okay if I stay with Robbie for a while? I know he won't try anything with me, and I won't either. I promise. Pretty please? With a strawberry on top?' -Cat_

_'OMG! I had no idea darling. Spend as much time as you need with him! Come by tomorrow after school and pack a back of clothes and things. I'll see you then.' -Cat's Mother_

"_It's times like this that I love how accepting Mom is." _Cat thought as Robbie led her up the steps to his apartment. _"But right now I've got to focus on Robbie."_

…_._

**A/N**

First off, for the record, Mamaw does not exist in this story. I dislike her, so she got tossed out of the story =). Second, I know this is a little different from what the summary implied. I just got writing and...well this is the new direction it's going in. It's still going to be fluffy, just with a lot of Cat taking care of Robbie. I feel like in a lot of fics here Cat get's messed up and it's Robbie's job to fix her. In this story it's the other way around. Girlpower, right? Anyway, flame or comment or pm. It's all appreciated. Have a good one guys!


End file.
